<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Kimono by sunnywritesstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097065">Purple Kimono</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff'>sunnywritesstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, But it's only over a very minor argument, Everyone pour one out for the ice blue couch, Knotting, Kylo is wearing that robe Adam had on in Burn This, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kylo Ren, Oneshot, Sassy Kylo Ren, Sex Toys, Smoking, art included, art/fic collab, that couch has seen some shit, the purple one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grand Marshal Hux decides to do a surprise audit on one of his ships bound for a mission after a small argument with his Omega. Kylo goes into heat shortly after Hux leaves their quarters and decides to ride out his heat alone, pleasuring himself on Hux's couch and wearing his favorite purple robe. At the last minute, Hux decides not to do the mission and comes home to discover Kylo went into heat a day early. Kylo agrees to let his Alpha help him with his heat after Hux apologizes, but that doesn't stop him from giving Hux an attitude. Sex ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Kimono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope everyone enjoys this fic! I did this as a collab with @StarKillerBae who did an absolutely lovely piece of art of Kylo in that beautiful robe that I added below!</p><p>You can also view the art on Twitter here:</p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/StarKillersBae/status/1279905268814548992">Kylo in The Robe™</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kylo took another puff on his cigarette, leaning back on the couch to get a better angle. His heat was only getting worse, and now that Hux had already left there wasn’t much else to do besides indulging himself. </p><p>It had been a stupid argument, simple bickering not out of the ordinary for their marriage. Kylo didn't feel very bitter about it and doubted Hux did either, but it was enough that Hux had decided to accompany some of his men on their newest mission for an “audit”. Really, it was probably an excuse to not have to deal with his Omega for the rest of the evening, and Kylo expected he would be home in the morning.</p><p>Kylo had gotten through heats before, and this one wasn’t any different besides the fact that it had come a day early. </p><p><em> Fuck Hux, </em> Kylo thought as he swirled the crystal dildo around inside of him with the Force, moaning loudly as the bulb towards the end teased his hole, <em> Let him go play military man and go sleep on a cot tonight. I’ll just be here enjoying myself on his couch. </em></p><p>He played with the edge of his robe with his free hand, taking another puff of the cigarette as he let his fingers roam over the soft purple Karlini silk. It was Hux’s robe, but during his heats he needed to wear fine, gentle fabrics. His nipples were darkened and raised and incredibly sensitive to the touch, and Kylo pushed aside the robe to toy with one while he breathed out another puff of blue smoke.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hux paced in a hallway a few corridors down from his quarters with Kylo. The Grand Marshal was troubled, to say the least. The mission was going to be longer than he previously expected and the audit would take a few days. He knew Kylo’s heat was starting tomorrow, and a predatory part of him <em> loathed </em>the idea that people could walk by their quarters at any time getting a whiff of his sweet scent, knowing his husband was away, and hearing his cries for an Alpha to come and mate with him…</p><p>Well, <em> that </em> couldn’t happen. Even though Hux knew it was irrational to think anyone would dare risk mating with his Omega and Kylo would probably just use one of his toys like he did when Hux went on long trips, the idea made anger prickle under his skin. <em> Fine, </em> Hux supposed he could apologize to Kylo about their argument if it meant he might let him help with his heat the next day. </p><p>Once he made his way to their floor, the intoxicating smell hit him immediately. <em> Kylo. </em></p><p>It took Kylo a few minutes to detect Hux’s presence approaching through the Force. Once he heard the familiar sound of his boots clicking down the hallway, his suspicions were confirmed. </p><p><em> Maybe he forgot something, </em>Kylo pushed the dildo inside of him to hide it, nestling the flared base against his hole as he sat up, knowing he wouldn’t have enough time to hide and try to purge his smell from the room. Hux would know, he always did. </p><p>The sight that greeted Hux as the doors to their room hissed open had blood rushing to his cock almost instantly. There Kylo was wearing <em> his </em> robe, smoking <em> his </em> Hosnian Royals, sitting on <em> his </em>couch with slick oozing down between his thighs. Kylo looked absolutely divine, and kark it if Hux didn’t want to devour him. </p><p>Hux cleared his throat, gesturing to the growing puddle on his couch that would probably need to be professionally cleaned later, “Your heat started early.”</p><p>A smirk pulled it’s way across Kylo’s face as he took another drag before draping his hand over his knee, glad to see Hux blushing at the sight of him. <em> Good, make him want you. Make him ask for it. </em></p><p>“Nice to know you still have functioning eyes, Hux, did you need something or can I get back to my evening?” Kylo parted his thighs a bit, giving him a better look at his cock and knowing it would drive Hux absolutely mad.</p><p>Hux felt his eyes widening as he saw the soft pink tip of Kylo’s cock poking through the folds of the robe, weeping pre-cum and begging to be touched. His breaths quickened as his feral desires began to take over his brain. Really, all he wanted right now was to flip Kylo over and breed him, but he would have to approach this situation slowly. </p><p>“Alright, fine, I apologize,” Hux sighed, eyes still focused on Kylo’s nether-regions, “For picking a trivial argument with you. Will you allow me to help you through your heat?” He truly hoped Kylo would say yes, mostly because humping his pillow in the bathroom didn’t sound like a fun way to end an already late night.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm, I suppose I can let you,” Kylo snubbed out the cigarette on the ashtray placed on the window ledge behind him, “But no teasing, I just want to get fucked hard.” Fine, he supposed a rare apology from Hux was the best he was going to get. Maybe his solo night of pleasure was over, but he was an Omega in heat and all he wanted now was his Alpha’s knot inside of  him. </p><p>He yawned, lazily grabbing his dick and giving himself a few strokes, “Come and do me then, I’m not gonna wait all night.”</p><p>The words of affirmation were all Hux needed before he was shedding his clothes in layers, kicking off his boots as he approached the couch, climbing onto it and flipping Kylo over. The purple fabric of the robe against his beautiful pale skin was a beautiful sight, and it could be argued that the robe suited Kylo more than it did him. He took a moment to let his hands roam over his thighs, fingers tracing all of his lovely little moles, one of Hux’s favorite parts of Kylo’s body.</p><p>“Present for me,” Hux ordered, stroking his own cock which was already half-hard from his Omega's heat scent. If Kylo wanted it hard, he would give it to him.</p><p>Kylo gasped when Hux shoved him onto his belly, his cock getting smushed into the couch. He was quick to obey the command, the simple words having an otherworldly effect on him as he raised his ass up for Hux, the robe beginning to slide down his back. His mate’s hands roaming over his sensitive skin only made him leak more, another wave of slick gushing from his hole.</p><p>Hux shoved the garment further back to expose Kylo’s ass, nudging his knees apart as well. The sight of the toy sticking out of his hole produced a soft growl from the Grand Marshal as he pulled it out in a swift move, tossing it behind him onto the couch.</p><p>“You won’t be needing that anymore,” Hux told Kylo as he rubbed his cock over Kylo’s slick hole, smearing his juices onto it before pressing it to his soft hole.</p><p>“Just put it in already,” Kylo whined when Hux didn’t immediately push inside of him, thrusting back in search of his cock, his hormones going crazy again now that his Alpha was finally touching him. Hux’s pheromones had a dangerous effect on him, that was for sure.</p><p>“Be <em> patient </em>,” Hux gave his ass a swat before beginning to push his cock inside, groaning as Kylo’s body immediately clamped down on the intrusion.</p><p>Kylo keened when his Alpha finally gave him what he wanted, not missing the toy in the slightest when he had Hux’s dick inside of him. </p><p>“So kriffing tight,” Hux said in a harsh whisper as he began to buck into him slowly, gritting his teeth at the nearly blinding pleasure of his Omega’s wet heat. Grabbing a fistful of his hair and shoving his face into his neck, Hux indulged in kissing and nipping at his claim mark.</p><p>“Harder!” Kylo moaned as Hux attacked his neck and tugged his hair, “I’ve wanted to cum for like an hour.” It was true, he had been playing with himself a little over a standard hour after Hux left and his heat started. </p><p>“Please,” He added afterward, not wanting to earn himself another swat. He liked rough sex, but that could come later when his heat was sated. </p><p>“You want my knot, Omega?” Hux gently dragged his teeth over his mark on Kylo’s neck, a small show of dominance. Kylo was <em> his </em> and walking in on him wearing his robe and pleasuring himself on his couch only solidified that fact, the image flashing into his brain again driving Hux wild.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, kriff,” Hux’s teeth worrying his claim mark sent little shivers up Kylo’s spine, “Please touch my dick, Alpha, I <em> need </em>it.” </p><p>The energy Hux was sending out through the Force was intoxicating. Kylo tried not to dip into his mind too much just out of common courtesy, but he couldn’t resist reading it while they were having sex. All that was going through the Alpha’s mind at the moment was an echo: <em> Mine, mine, mine, mine. </em>His husband’s feral possessive thoughts only spurred Kylo on, begging and squirming more for Hux to take him.</p><p>Hux indulged Kylo because he asked so nicely, reaching for his cock and beginning to jerk him off in time with his thrusts, “Good Omega, I’m almost there…” Hearing Kylo beg only made him increase his pace, his knot beginning to catch on Kylo’s rim.</p><p><em> Good Omega, </em>If only Hux knew the effect those words had on him, Kylo let out a string of swears as Hux began to pound into him harder, chasing his climax. He was hitting all the right spots inside of him, and the thumb he had swirling around the head of his cock was only making it better.</p><p>“Your knot, kriff, Hux, <em> please </em>!” As much as Kylo hated being reduced to a simpering, begging mess, it was the best way to get Hux to cum.</p><p>That was all it took, Hux rutting hard into Kylo one last time as his knot finally tied them together. The feral sound that escaped his lips was one for the record as euphoria took over Hux’s senses.</p><p>Kylo shoved Hux’s hand out of the way in favor of his own and he came hard, ruining the couch under them even more as he splattered it with cum. Hux’s knot breaching his hole was one of Kylo’s favorite feelings in the entire world, but it was probably in his top two next to kissing Hux. He had already forgotten the stupid argument, not even caring about the trivial matter anymore now that Hux’s hot seed was gushing inside of him. </p><p>“Fuck,” Hux gasped out once he began to come down from his high, his body beginning to feel heavy already. He wrapped an arm around Kylo, turning them both on their sides so he could hold Kylo comfortable without disturbing his knot, “That robe did things to me.”</p><p>“It sure did,” Kylo chuckled drowsily, growing tired as well, “Maybe I should wear it more often, walk into your office with it on.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t get any work done if you did that,” Hux grumbled, “But I’m not objecting, just don’t wear it out.”</p><p>“What, can’t handle me?” Kylo teased playfully, turning his head to kiss Hux’s cheek.</p><p>“Clearly I can, I just did,” Hux huffed, nibbling Kylo’s neck again, “You’re <em> my </em>Omega after all.”</p><p>“Yes, I am,” Kylo grinned at how well he could play Hux during his ruts, enjoying the show of dominance from his Alpha, “And I’m sorry for earlier too. I was being an ass, I can’t even remember what we were arguing about.”</p><p>Hux traced his finger over Kylo’s scar, admiring how pretty he looked when he was all fucked out, “It’s alright, it’s over now, I’m glad I didn’t go on that mission.”</p><p>“Yeah, I bet you are,” Kylo snorted, earning himself another swat on the ass for his snark.</p><p>“Don’t get cocky, Omega, or you can have your toy back,” Hux warned him with an empty threat, stifling a yawn as he nestled his face in Kylo’s neck.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare,” Kylo leaned into his touch, reaching behind him to stroke Hux’s copper locks, knowing they would probably fall asleep on the couch tonight. He used the Force to levitate a blanket over to cover them with, snuggling back against Hux, “Goodnight, Hux."</p><p>"Goodnight, Kylo,” Hux murmured back, appreciative of the blanket his mate provided. It didn’t take long for them to drift to sleep, tangled up together, and finally feeling <em> right </em>for the first time all evening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>